Spike Gets Lucky
by Totally Not A Furry
Summary: Set some time after "Beating The Heat" Spike, Twilight and the Doctor have returned to Ponyville after their trip through time and space(Don't ask xD) And Spike is back to clam Rarity as his own. But things don't go quite as he plans...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever MLP Fan fic, so I'm not the best. _

_A couple notes: This takes place after the events of a story called Beating The Heat._

_It was a beautiful, sunny day in Ponyville. The air smelt of apple pie and fresh cut grass. Today, Spike was heading to Rarity's shop, a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine in both hands. He took a big gulp as he stepped in front of his destination. Spike had not to long ago return from his trip with Twilight and The Doctor and the first thing he want to do was go see Rarity Large O's of smoke blew from his nose as he nervously waited outside of Rarity's shop. Today was the day, the day he'd finally tell her how he felt and ask her out. He had been practicing all week, trying to get the words just right._

_Rarity, I love you, marry me._

_"No, that would be stupid." He said aloud to no one in general. As he stood there, thinking of everything that could go wrong, he finally mustard up the courage to knock on the door. No answer. He knocked once more, but still no answer._

_"Rarity?" He pushed his small claws against the door, which opened with a loud creaking sound. He slowly stepped into the boutique, looking around the large room with a look of sorrow on his face. "I h-hope Rarity's okay." He said with a slight tremble in his voice due to his nervousness. He saw no sign of the cream colored pony anywhere, which caused his worry to deepen. That's when he heard it. The very noticeable sound of Rarity's soft voice coming from upstairs, giving off soft, gentle moans. "Sounds like she's in trouble. I'll save you Rarity!" He made a dash for the stairs, hurrying as quickly as he could to make sure she was okay. He burst open the door like a wrecking ball hitting against an old building. His eyes widened at the sight he saw before his eyes as Rarity was being mounted from behind by Big Mac._

_"Uhhh.., uh oh." Big Mac groaned out softly as he saw Spike and the sad expression he had on his face._

_"Now Spike, it's not what you think. Me and Mac were just… wrestling." Rarity always did treat Spike like a little kid, but even Spike knew about sex. "You know, you don't have to lie. If you want sex with Big Mac t-then fine," Spike's forehead wrinkled up as he turned to head out of Rarity's shop. "I don't care any more." As he exited the shop from downstairs, a single tear shed from his right eye as he walked through the doorway to the outside. He began eating the chocolates he had gotten for Rarity, washing them down with the whole bottle of wine. After awhile, he felt a bit sick. After all, he was a small dragon and he did just drink a whole bottle of wine. His cheeks puffed up with a sick looking green color flushing his cheeks. He ran to the nearest bush and began barfing up the chocolate candy plus what he had eaten for breakfast, ten diamonds, given to him by Twilight. After he cleaned himself up a bit, he figure he could go for something to drink, so he decided he'd go to Apple Jack's farm and get some of that Hard Cider everypony was always talking about._

_"Sorry Spike, you're just too young." Apple Jack's voice was very calm as she told the dragon of her declining his offer to buy cider. "Can't be having a drunk baby dragon running around now can we?" AJ smiled and softly messed the top of Spike's head with one of her hooves, to which Spike angrily pushed it away. "I'm NOT a little kid anymore, I'm 16!" Apple Jack just smiled at him once more and started to walk out of the barn they were in. "Tell you what… I'll go get you some nice cold apple juice. Would you like that?" Spike softly growled under his breath and a puff of dark smoke came from both nostrils. Everybody always treated him like a child. He hated it so much, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd always be a kid in their eyes. That was when his brain formed a plan. He'd prove to apple jack and the others that he was a man. As AJ walked out of the barn, Spike rushed up to her and slapped his hand against her flank, causing her to jump. "Wh-wh-what in tarnation do you think you're doing there Spike?" he didn't say anything, he just gave her a very lust filled looked, eyes hung low and mouth curled into a sultry smile. _

_"Apple Jack… How long have we been friends?" _

_"Uhh, since you came to Ponyville I reckon."_

_Apple Jack was staring blankly at Spike with her full attention, wondering what he was up to. He had never acted that way before. And before she knew it, Spike had slipped three of his fingers into her pink, fleshy opening, causing her to gasp. She wanted to say something to make him stop. Wanted to, but didn't. She just moaned under her breath as his fingers slid back and forth, in and out of her moistening femness._

_"Relax Apple Jack. I know what I'm doing." Even though Spike had never done this before, Twilight had tons and tons of books on love making and knowing a pony's body. At this point, Apple Jack was soaking wet in her own juices. "Spike…" AJ called out in a gentle moan of pleasure. Spike took that as his chance to 'go in for the kill' so to speak, pulling his fingers from her and replacing it with his growing dragonhood. She let out a high pitched moan as Spike stretched out her tight cavity. He rocked his hips at a steady pace and pulled her by the hips to bring her closer, letting more of his thickness slide into her, which only made her moan louder and louder. After awhile they switch positions, with Applejack laid on her back and spike on top of her._

_"Oh this feels so amazing. Say Spike, would you mind umm…"_

_"Mind doing what Applejack?"_

_A crimson blush covered the orange mare's cheeks as she brought her hat down over her face slightly. She raised the hat slowly, a sly smirk playing on her features as she reached a hoof down between her leg, pressing it against Spike's length as it slid in and out of her._

_"Well let's say that if'n this here was an apple, this little philly would want you to come in cider, if you catch my drift."_

_Even spike had to blush at the clever play on words that only Applejack could come up with as he picked up speed in his thrusts until that final moment when he gave AJ just what she ask for, filling her with his seed. He knew he couldn't get anypony pregnant since their DNA wouldn't mix. The Doctor taught him that. And as the two laid there, covered in a mix of their sweat and juices, AJ softly rubbed her hoof on the top of his head._

_"How about I go get you some hard cider?" With that said, the blonde mare took off at an almost break neck speed, fetching Spike a full barrel of hard spiced cider._

_"Wow, thanks Applejack!" Spike quickly sped over to the barrel, stepping into a spot where he could very easily roll it away. Well, I better get going. I promised Twilight I'd help her look through the library for some book she needed." _

_Applejack nodded to Spike as she rested her body down. She was gonna need some sleep after a rutting like that. She had a mix of their creams running down the back of both her back legs. As Spike rolled his newly gained cider away from sweet apple Acers, he noticed Big Macintosh coming towards the barn. _

_"Hello Big Mac." He said as he passed the crimson stallion, slyly smirking once Mac could no longer see his face. He waited for it. The sound he knew would go off at any minute now._

_"WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE!?"_

_That was when Spike ran off, laughing and rolling the barrel in front of him, trying his best not to hit anything or anypony on his way back towards ponyville. A devilish smile curled on his face as he poked a hole in the barrel with one of his claws and began drinking from the hole. After a few seconds of chugging down the cider, he let out a very loud burp, green flames coming up with it. He covered his mouth as a bit of black smoke came from it. _

_"I'll show Rarity I'm man enough for her. One pony down, a bunch more to go."_

_Spike then head into town, a belly full of liquor and a powerful urge to mate on his mind. He was a dragon, but he was still a boy. A 16 year old boy mind that. He didn't know who his next encounter would be with, but he was looking forward to it none the less._


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear up any confusion, Spike IS 16 and is much taller then before. He's about 4 foot something. If you notice anything(Besides spelling/grammar errors) Message me and let me know so I can fix them :p _

_Spike had made his way over to Fluttershy's rather then going to town. He figured some pony he knew would see him. Or even worse things could happen, like running into Big Mac. He'd rather not have to deal with him at the moment. He knew how strong Mac was and he could crash him under his hoof with ease. Apple Jack wasn't the ideal pony he had in mind to take his virginity. Not that he was complaining though, he just didn't think it was worth having Macintosh coming after him, no matter how good a time he had with A J. At this point, the cider had done quite a number on him. But then again, that's what happens when you drink nearly a full barrel. Once again, Spike felt as though he had to throw up, only this time he held it down as he could feel it creeping up his throat. He coughed loudly as though clearing his throat. It had left a bad taste in his mouth, like tangy pickles and sour eggs. At least that's what he imagined._

_As he crossed the bridge that led to Fluttershy's house and got ready to knock at the door, many thoughts passed through his head. How should he go about this? Apple Jack was one thing, but Fluttershy was different. She wasn't as wild or out going as A J, but she was sweet. But Spike wasn't too sure how far he could get with her being her normal, sweet self. That's when an idea popped into his head. He had just enough hard cider to offer her. Enough to get her nice and... Loosened up for him. He stood there for a good five minutes, waiting for her to answer the door before remembering he never knocked because he started to think of what could go wrong. He brought his hand up and tapped his fist against the door lightly. Seconds later, Fluttershy opened the door, a soft smile on her face._

_"Oh, hello Spike. What can I do for you today?" She looked as sweet as ever. Her lovely pink mane was flowing over her face, covering one of her eyes._

_"Can't a dragon visit a any pony just for the sake of it?" Fluttershy giggled and brought a hoof up to her mouth to stop her building laughter. "Would you like to come in?" She asked softly as went back to looking at Spike, who, with a nod, stepped into her house, carrying what little cider he had in both hands. "Can I offer you a drink? It's cider from Sweet Apple Acers." Shy's face lit up at the offer made by Spike. She knew how tasty it was and had been just dying to try some._

_"Oh yes please!" She said with delight, a bright smile on her face. Something was different about her today. She seemed… very cheerful, for whatever reason. Spike couldn't help but notice it. Maybe it could play to his advantage._

_"Boy you seem to be in a chipper mood today Fluttershy. What's going on?" Spike figured starting a conversation with her would be the best way to start things off. After a few minutes of chatting, Fluttershy explained that it was Angel bunny's birthday and Pinkie Pie was helping her plan a surprise party for him. _

_"Pinkie's coming over? Great!" Spike thought to himself as he watched Fluttershy excitedly pace around the room, still smiling wide. Something else was up. Spike knew how much she loved Angel Bunny, but she seemed a bit TOO excited for just a party. At this point, Fluttershy had disappeared from Spike's view. Where had she gone? He was to deep in thought to even notice she had left._

_"Fluttershy? Where'd you go?" Spike called out to her over and over before noticing the front door was open. He face palmed and headed towards it to peak outside, hoping to spot the yellow mare. In the distance, he could see Pinkie hopping over, being her normal, bubbly self. He could see what appeared to be a sattle bag over her back, no doubt full of stuff needed for the party. As she got closer and closer, Spike couldn't help but focus on her pink, bouncing backside. She had a sizable rump that could make mares jealous and leave stallions with more then a few different feelings. Pinkie nearly tackled Spike to the ground as she soared through the doorway._

_"Hiya Spike!" She smiled down at him as she watched him struggle under her form. Pinkie began shifting her eyes around the room. "Where's Fluttershy?" Spike didn't know how to answer this. He hadn't been paying to much attention when the mare in question had disappeared._

_"Umm, the thing is-." Just as Spike was speaking, he heard a soft cough from behind him. He craned his neck to see Fluttershy standing there, wearing one of the most luscious looking pieces of lingerie he had ever seen. White stockings ran up all four of her slender legs, stopping at the top of her legs. Spike's mouth dropped open as his eyes scanned her body. He couldn't believe the sight before him._

_"What's the matter silly Billy?" Pinkie Pie hopped off of Spike and began bouncing circles around him. "I was sure Fluttershy would have told you what we were doing by now." Spike arched one of his eyes. "Uh, Angel Bunny's birthday party?" Pinkie rapidly shook her head up and down with a huge grin on her face. Spike still held the arch in his eyebrow, only now in a more confused manner. "So then… what's with Fluttershy's get up?" This seemed to set Pinkie off in excitement as she went up as high as she could, hitting her head on the ceiling with a loud *Oof* sound. She came crashing down on top of Fluttershy, her eyes seeming to spin in wide, circular motions before she rattled her eyes straight by shaking her head. "It's part of Angel's birthday surprise!" Spike noticed that Pinkie seemed to be overly excited about the party too. But then again, she was Pinkie Pie and it was a party. But Fluttershy's outfit suggested something, for lack of better words, sexy was about to happen. It was that moment that Spike could hear the sound of hooves stepping over the bridge. Pinkie Pie's ears perked up as she too heard the hooves crossing the bridge, followed by a knock at the door. She practically leaped from a top Fluttershy and started galloping around the room. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH! He's here, he's here!" Spike's eyes widened as only one thing ran through his mind. _

_Please. Don't. Let. It. Be-._

_"Eeeyep."_

_And there it was. Shit._

_Big Mac had heard Pinkie Pie from outside and decided to enter her home. That's when his eyes locked on Spike, who, in the time it took Big Mac to enter Fluttershy's house, was standing out in the open, lightly shaking as he couldn't find anywhere to hide. That was the downside of older now, having a lanky, awkward teenage body._

_Macintosh had a very scary looking grin on his face, which looked a whole lot creepier thanks to his straw hat covering his eyes, letting only his mouth show. Spike took a gulp, a very loud one at that as he began backing against the wall, away from where Mac was standing._


End file.
